


How Can I Tell if He Loves Me So?

by Wi1dfire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lydia Martin Takes No Prisoners, Team Human, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wi1dfire/pseuds/Wi1dfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Allison thought they knew fear. And then they went to a karaoke bar with Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I Tell if He Loves Me So?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little work about the humans having a night out. There should be more nights out goofing off in Teen Wolf.

“DOES HE LOVE ME? I WANT TO KNOW! HOW CAN I TELL IF HE LOVES ME SO?” belted Lydia at the top her lungs, red hair flying forward into her face as her voice filled the karaoke bar.

“Is it in his eyes?” Allison and Stiles sang back, though without quite the same enthusiasm.

This was their eighth “Team Human” night. Lydia insisted. After Jackson left, and Scott had pulled away from both Stiles and Allison in favor of Isaac, all three had found themselves at loose ends. Stiles had originally thought that they’d be talking about their experiences with the only people that knew enough about being human and enough about those not human to get the past year, but no. Lydia was more interested in, well, finding her interests after giving up on pure social climbing. Allison would not talk about herself, or her actions. She’d gone too far for forgiveness, yet no one seemed to hate her as much as she hated herself and her credulity. Stiles, well, Stiles just wanted the world to hold still for a little while, and that summer seemed to give him his wish.

Lydia bought them all copies of the book “Team Human,” figuring they’d get a kick out of it. They got together to discuss it properly over coffee and cookies that Stiles had baked, agreeing that Mel was definitely someone they’d have wanted to meet. Stiles then got Allison and Lydia trial accounts to his favorite RPG, and introduced them to the concepts of DPS and Tanking (he healed). And so on. Allison was the one who produced the fliers for karaoke night, the Thursday before they started their Junior year.

She deeply regretted this decision. Lydia was a demon with a microphone, and shamelessly bullied the other two into backup singing.

Oh, and she also forced them to dancing out the parts, too.

“Shoop, Shoop, Shoop, Shoop," "IT'S IN HIS KISS" "That’s where it is!” "OHOHOHO-It's in his kiss." "That's where it is!" they closed, to wild applause.

Lydia bowed down, basking in the admiration.

“Let’s get a couple drinks, rest up for our next set, Lyds. How’s that sound?” Stiles asked.

“I suppose,” she said, passing the microphone to the next person in line. That had been their fourth song in a row. After the first, the next group in line had tried to move up, but one glare from Lydia had settled that, and she’d moved quickly on from “One Way or Another” into, “Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!” to the delight of the crowd.

They would have complained, but Lydia glaring is not something to lightly test.

Once off, the three were quickly surrounded by adoring drag queens they’d gotten to know since Lydia’s birthday party. “That voice of yours, you moved me Miss Lydia!”

“That only once again proves your excellent taste, Miss James.”

“Oh you can call me Joyce. Something to drink?”

“None for you, kid.” The bartender said to Stiles, sliding up to the group with a round of Jello shots. “Ladies, these are on the house, for that excellent performance.”

Stiles scowled, which Lydia claimed made the shot taste all the sweeter.

 

Some time, and a couple drinks later (Allison had switched to sodas after the first, but Lydia was still going strong), Lydia pulled her two co-members of the Team Human together. “This, was an excellent idea Allison, I commend you.” Allison’s lips lifted in reply, but not the full joyful expression that made Scott fall hard for her so many months ago. “No, no, that won’t do,” Lydia said. “I told you before, someone could be falling in love with your smile.”

 Allison's eyes crinkled with soft laughter. “I’m not sure anyone here is going to be falling in love with me, tonight.”

“Well screw them then. And screw love. And screw boys.”

“Please do. I volunteer.” Stiles said, but without the heat it might have once had.

“Besides you,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes. “Screw all other boys except you.”

“Yeah. And screw werewolves! Team human!” He said, lifting his soda in a toast.

“Screw the wolves.” Allison intoned in that bittersweet sigh she’d started to use more and more often.

“Team human,” Lydia agreed. All three drained their glasses.

 

It wasn’t talking about their feelings, but this was alright too.


End file.
